The Murderous End
by FlareMajor
Summary: Two teens want to figure out the mystery that surrounded an old village that mysteriously burned to the ground with everyone in it. What happened to the survivors of the Sotoba Massacre?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Ghost Returns**

Two teens decided to head out to what was left of a small village that was burned to the ground five years ago. The boy Shinji was a little less enthusiastic about the whole thing, explaining that what happened in the past should be forgotten. His girlfriend Miki on the other hand seemed very intrigued and passionate about finding out what caused the mysterious death of the entire village.

They pulled up to what see remained of the village. Skeletons of houses towered above the land being reclaimed by vegetation. As they stepped out of the car and began to walk toward the village, they heard a voice calling to them in the distance behind them.

"Hey you kids, stay away from that village!", exclaimed a man running from what appeared to be thin air. He was a tall, slender man who looked to be roughly in his forties. "Do you have any idea of what happened in this village?!", he questioned. "Look man, as far as I know, this place is abandoned with no danger for miles. So why don't you hop back in whatever hole you crawled out of and leave us the hell alone." sneered Shinji.

The man snapped the instant those words left the boy's mouth. "You ignorant little-" said the man as he hoisted the youth above the ground by the collar of his shirt. "Listen boy, you didn't have to live through the pain and the suffering that these people had to live through. You didn't have to witness those that you love die right in front of you!", said the man, now enraged. The boys girlfriend began to scream. "Chill out man, we just wanted to take a look around!", said the boy nearly loosing his breath.

"Why? You're smart aren't you? At least everyone out there knows the rumors that surrounded the village after what happened." replied the old man, now sounding worried. "Yes idiot. That's the whole reason why we're here." The man seemed to grow tired of the boy's attitude. Suddenly the girl spoke. "A few years back, they showed a news report very late into the night. A village that not too many people knew about burned to the ground. According to reports, there were no survivors. However, they did find the remains of hundreds of human bodies. It might have been somewhat of a coincidence had the bodies been normal. But there was one thing that set them apart from the rest of us. They-"

"...had a second pair of sharp teeth behind their front row of teeth." said the man, eerily finishing the sentence. The boy seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Say, old man, you seem to be pretty informed for a hermit and I'm not buying it for a second. Spill it. What's your connection to this village?", asked to boy. "...I used to live here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Postcard From Society**

They looked at the man in utter shock, as if he had just risen from the dead. "Alright, you've messed with us long enough old man. Like Miki said, there were no survivors." proclaimed the youth. "Let me ask you something. Do you believe that an entire village could burn down overnight without anyone noticing some kind of sign?" questioned the man. After a few moments of silence the boy spoke. " Listen, I don't have any idea what went down here five years ago and quite frankly, I don't care. The villagers that died, died. Bringing up the truth won't help them now.

"Listen up. I've been trying to tell someone about what happened to those villagers for a reason." the man started. "I think we need to know what happened to them." griped Miki.

"Not you too!" complained the boy.

At that moment, Miki turned and looked at the boy with a very serious face and said," Shinji, the people of this village died without anyone knowing that they were suffering. You know what that means? That means that they received absolutely zero help from the outside world. The only thing that everyone knows is that they died from a fire. A cover-up. They deserve to have people know the true reason for their death and not some fake story. How would you feel if something like that happened to us?!" The boy was looked very confused by what had just happened. The man smirked a grin. Miki had only made small suggestions as to what he should do. Never before had she truly spoken up. Baffled, all he said was,"...Alright, I understand. Old man, tell us what happened. Like I said, I don't care but my girl here does. So tell her."

Bearing somewhat mischievous grin, the old man sarcastically replied, Gladly. But keep your mouth shut. Quite honestly, I'm getting tired of your voice." he finished agreeing with himself. "Now, where do I begin?" the man thought aloud.

It seemed like the wind had changed its course with the way the old man told them the tale. He told them how Death started with the a young girl and then the old. As if he were mocking him, Death became indiscriminate, killing anyone and everyone. He also told them the cause.

"You're bluffing," replied Shinji, "There's no way that a family of vampires could possibly kill off an entire village." The man seemed eager to state his response. "What reason would I have for lying to you? I told you, they wanted to make a place for themselves but in the process carried out a massacre." he answered. The room was tense.

Shinji didn't want to believe what the man had just told him. But who could blame him? Everyone knows the myths and legends about vampires, werewolves and such, but who could build up the nerve to say that they actually exist. Even with the facts right in front of him, it was still hard to comprehend.

After reasoning with himself, Shinji spoke, "Alright. Let's say these 'monsters' do exist, and that the villagers did go through this so called tragedy. If it did happen, there's no way that anybody would be able to adapt back into society. I mean, think about it. If people were caught between both internal and external conflicts of having to choose whether to kill friends and family that were once alive, or be killed by them for food, imagine the kind of mental and emotional stress that was put onto their minds. Regardless of who you are, you would undoubtedly go insane."

"Indeed you are right. Some people weren't able to adapt back into society. And those who did lived to suffer the rest of their lives with the nightmare of what happened or what they did. Including myself."

Both of the teens looked at the man with both curiosity as well as fear. "Well then," Miki began, "who did survive?"

"Although I don't remember everything, I do remember hearing that a monk, two orphans, a doctor, and a handful of villagers escaped." replied the man.

"How old were they?" asked Miki.

"If I remember correctly, they were about the same age as you." the man answered.

"Big whoop.", Shinji moaned. "What made their situation any different from anyone else's."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?!", exclaimed the man. After a few moments of gathering himself, he continued, "Their father was killed by none other than the first victim. I don't know why, but she did. She then ordered the he kill them. Unfortunately for her, he was very reluctant to do so and only killed the mother."

"What happened to them afterward?" questioned Miki.

"I'm not sure what they're doing now, but they did send me a letter about what happened after they left the village for good."


End file.
